


Touch me, I wanna feel dirty

by PinkGloom



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, PWP, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGloom/pseuds/PinkGloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexy times....ta-da!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch me, I wanna feel dirty

**Author's Note:**

> how about Jean exploring Marco's body to find his erogenous zones

“All that does is tickle.” Marco was trying to do a serious frown at Jean but with flushed cheeks and being mostly naked, Marco wasn’t really all that convincing.  

“Don’t be such a spoiled sport...that is unless you don’t _want_ me to do this.” Jean purred as he licked a strip along the skin of Marco’s thigh that he had just brushed his fingertips against. Sure, it was a low blow but hey, a man has to do what he has too.  

“You know that’s not-” Marco’s words dissolved into a mix between a giggle and a moan. He squirmed under Jean’s mouth- it was a clear sign that Jean needed to continue has way down.  

Jean paid special attention to the inside of Marco’s leg near his knee and that made the freckled man jerk his leg up. _Success._ Jean smiled wickedly to himself as he brought his tongue out to lick before he sucked at the sensitive skin. 

Fingers slid along his forehead, and Jean moaned deep in his throat as Marco pulled at his hair. Still, it was only enough to distract him from his quest for a few seconds. With the new information from Marco’s knee, Jean placed a kiss to Marco’s knee cap before working his way back up to a right hip.  

“Jean...” Marco’s voice was throaty as he complained. Sometimes Marco had no patience.  

“Don’t rush it.” Jean already knew how much Marco liked having his hips gripped tightly when they were fucking, so Jean decided to pay attention to the patch of skin under Marco’s bellybutton. Jean nuzzled the thin black hairs there and Marco released a happy sigh as Jean started to nibble. 

Jean slowly slide Marco’s boxers off till just the tip of Marco’s cock was exposed. Jean ignored it as he continued to search for the spot that would make Marco’s cock jump when he applied just the softest touch to it. 

Marco was made no effort to hide his pleasure as he spread his legs open wider as Jean’s tongue just barely plunged into Marco’s bellybutton. _And that would be sof spot number two. I have a feeling I might lose count._ Marco made another whine as Jean’s hand glide along the skin under one nipple. 

“Please...” Marco’s pleas fell on deaf ears as Jean wasn’t quite ready to give him the release that he so desperately needed. Jean still wanted to feel Marco slowly coming undone under his gentle caresses.  

However he wasn’t completely ready to deny himself everything, so Jean just barely let his chin graze along the tip of Marco’s straining erection. It made the muscles in Marco’s thighs clench and his legs jerked. 

“My, my.” Jean teased as he let the stubble on his chin touch Marco one last time before Jean trailed his way up along Marco’s stomach. Jean made a detour to his right and pressed kisses along the length of Marco’s chest. Jean gripped one of Marco’s wrist and raised the arm over their heads- pinning it to the bed.  

The skin near Marco’s armpit was incredibly soft and it smelled so overwhelmingly like Marco and it made Jean nearly drunk on the scent. It was also covered in light freckles. Jean had once promised himself that he would kiss ever single one of Marco’s freckles and he was still fulfilling it. It seemed to be an everlasting search and Jean was more than happy to explore every inch of Marco for it. Marco’s body arched as Jean gentled sucked at the skin that was right where his chest and arm connected. 

“Fuck...!”  

Jean sucked harder until he was sure that there would be a purple bruise where his mouth was the next day. After that, teeth assaulted the tender flesh and Marco let out a sound that resembled a sob. Jean’s erection strained against his boxers as he thrust once against Marco’s thigh.  

Marco wiggled and squirmed trying to thrust up into Jean’s body as he ground down. Jean could feel the slickness of Marco’s cock coating his chest as they rubbed up against each other. Although he wasn’t anywhere done exploring Marco’s body, it was getting harder for Jean to ignore his own desire for release. 

The hand that was still pulling at Jean’s hair practically dragged him to Marco’s hot waiting mouth. Lips were parted and tongues clashed as they met. It was desperate and primal, as they tried to devour each other with their mouths. Marco’s hand wrapped around Jean’s back and his fingernails clawed up and down his back as they continued to kiss.  

Jean growled deep in throat when Marco’s nails dug so deep he could feel blood pooling at the top of skin. Jean took Marco’s upper lip and worried at with his teeth as Marco continued his assault on Jean’s back.  

“Damn!” Jean yelped when Marco’s heel dug into the back of his thigh. Chests heaved against each other as their breaths picked up speed. Their cocks rubbed up against each other and even though Jean still had his boxers on he could feel the fire in his blood turning into an inferno. 

Unable to wait any longer, one of Jean’s hands went down to tug at his boxers. Marco caught on and helped, so that Jean could kick the remainder of his clothes to the floor. During their kissing, Marco’s boxers had slide down to his knees and it slide down to only one of his ankles as they moved around to find the perfect spot to continue. 

Without warning, Jean started to grind his lower body against Marco’s oversensitive cock. It was the perfection mixture of friction and slickness as the pre-come from their staining cocks helped make them glide against one another.  

The two men started to just rub and twist against each other desperate for any friction they could get. Their bodies picked up a rhythm and Marco arched into Jean’s body as they met each other in perfect timing. Soon, it was lost in chaos right before Jean came.  

Jean’s orgasm hit him like a wall. His entire body tensed and Marco’s body went stiff under him as the beginning of his own orgasm started to overtake him. Like so many other times, the release Jean experienced with Marco was so much stronger than with anyone else he had ever been with.  

“Jesus,” Jean’s voice was shaky as he collapsed, completely drained against Marco’s sweat slick body. Marco grunted in agreement and his arms came up to embrace Jean. They laid together just trying to catch their breath and calm the hearts that were beating so rapidly in their chests.  

“I barely got to half the places I was trying to explore. You are just too distracting.” Jean’s voice was filled with fondness as he teasingly blamed Marco for his inability to get through his very important job.  

“I do apologize, Jean.” There was nothing apologetic in Marco’s tone, only coyness and slight bit of seduction- just daring him on. If Jean hadn’t just come violently all over Marco’s chest, Jean was sure that would have been enough to get him hard again.  

As it was, all Jean could do was let out a grunt and nuzzle affectionally against Marco’s flush neck. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There you go. If you have any other sexy prompts for these two, let me know ;D


End file.
